


A quiet night

by marimpala



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, It'stooearlyforthis, Love, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, itried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimpala/pseuds/marimpala
Summary: A quiet night shared by Azula and fem fiance readerI noticed there weren't a lot of Azula x fem reader in the fandom so I decided to give it a shot. Please go easy on me, this is the first time I'm writing a fic like this.
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	A quiet night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own the franchise. Please do not copy and post to other sites.

Azula didn’t know when it had happened, or why it had happened, but somewhere along the way it had. y/n was only supposed to be her consort in the public eye, she wasn’t supposed to fall in love with the damn girl. She had been introduced to Azula when they were both young, the girl was first her friend, and a year later, her betrothed. She had been told to think of y/n as nothing more, but she knew now it was too late. Y/n had become something to Azula, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth pulled into a scowl as her body tensed, the sound of paper crinkling in the background.

Azula sighed, hands relaxing around the scroll in her hands, her hair swayed as the wind caressed her face, moving the hair framing her face gently. It was one of the few days where the cool night air was gentle and soothing, swaying the flames in the many lanterns placed around her study. She was surrounded by scrolls, battle maps, and war reports sprawling across the worn beige paper, ink letters resembling chicken scratch. Or maybe she was just tired, she couldn’t remember the last time she had gone to bed without worrying over the latest conquest.

There was a gentle knock at the door and the familiar sound of someone clearing their throat. Azula didn’t raise her head to look at, the sound of bare feet approaching her and the rustle of cloth telling her that the woman knew she was acknowledged. She held back a shiver at the cool puff of breath near her right ear and turned her attention to the figure reading over her shoulder.

“ My love,” the adoring yet soft tone y/n often used to call her such a sweet name sent the princesses nerves a fire. She pretended to be distracted with the characters on the scroll and replied with a bored hum. Y/n chuckled and sat down next to Azula, and when the fire princess still did not show her attention, she placed two fingers underneath her chin and gently turned her head to make eye contact. She met the glare with patient eyes, neither breaking eye contact until Azula’s eyes softened and her expression relaxed.

Azula closed her eyes and let her head fall forward slightly to press her forehead against the others, letting out a sigh of exhaustion as her body slumped, too tired to keep posture. Both women stayed that way, the stress of the day melting away with each other’s touch. After a few minutes had passed, minutes that had felt like hours to Azula, their eyes fluttered open as their gazes met once again, this time a light blush dusting both of their cheeks.

“ Hi,” y/n whispered, the words shaky and breathless, Azula responded just as breathlessly, amber eyes searching e/c ones. They both shared a chuckle at their nervousness, the princess turning her attention properly this time to the work in front of her as her fiance relaxed against her, head resting on Azula’s shoulder. The fire princess, once realizing there was no urgent work left to be complete, put the scrolls and maps away neatly, preferring to keep her workspace neat for tomorrow. Y/n quickly jumped in to help speed up the cleanup and in a matter of minutes, everything was put away neatly and in their correct places.

The pair usually would head off to bed, both trying to get as much sleep as they could before the day would sap it all away with duties and war, but with the nice weather out Azula was hoping her beloved would request to take a small stroll through the palace gardens.

“ Azula, can we please take a walk before heading off to bed, the weather is oh so nice today and perhaps enjoying it would give us a better nights sleep.” Ah as always, she always read Azula so well. Azula nodded, the corners of her lips slightly quirking upwards at the excited grin y/n gave her in return. The two strolled out to their private gardens, the glow of the fireflies only being rivaled by the twinkle of shining stars.

They took their time, leisurely walking through the beautifully maintained garden, hands clasped, and voices quiet. Occasionally they would pause to point something out to the other or to share a small moment of affection outside of their shared chambers. They had an unspoken rule between them to never show too much affection in the public eye, not wanting their private life to change the way her people thought of her usual attitude. When Azula judged that it was time they start preparing for bed, she led them out of the garden and towards their shared chambers.

Azula watched as her beloved hummed a mysterious tune to herself, gently running a comb through her h/c locks. They locked eyes in the mirror and y/n raised her eyebrow in question, hands continuing their task with no hesitation. The fire princess simply shook her head, not knowing what words to put to the feelings she was experiencing or how to express them.

As both of them finally climbed into bed, drowsiness already showing in their features, they faced each other and gazed into each other’s eyes. There were no words needed between them, they knew each other well enough to know how the other felt. Then, as they did every night, Azula shifted into y/n’s arms, arms curled around her waist and her ear pressed against her chest. She could hear the gentle thump of y/n heartbeat, her right arm coming down to rest on the fire princesses back while the other gently stroked her hair.

“ Goodnight Azula, I love you,” y/n whispered,

“ Goodnight y/n,” Azula whispered back, body gently curling in more,

“ I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, Kudos, feedback! All feedback is welcome.


End file.
